


are you ready for another bad poem?

by minimemeyoongi



Series: seventeen ft. writing prompts [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (hopefully), (maybe??), Boyfriends, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cute Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Please read, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute choi seungcheol, hehe, i suck, im really sorry, is that NOT AN OFFICIAL TAG, sorry - Freeform, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: "Lee Jihoon, we ask for your attention."orJihoon and Seungcheol go grocery shopping.





	are you ready for another bad poem?

**Author's Note:**

> title, which has no connection to the work below, is taken from fall out boy's rat a tat. please forgive my typographical errors; i was too excited to post this once i had finished it.
> 
>  **edit : 07/02/018** thanku for all the kudos!! but please leave comments as well :^( i want to talk to you guys :^(

"Jihoonie, we're out of milk." Seungcheol called from the kitchen. He reached for the container of icecream and shut the fridge with a small kick of his foot while at the same time reaching out for two spoons.

"What else is missing?" Jihoon asked as Seungcheol reclaimed his place on their couch. He took the spoon being handed to him and waited for Seungcheol to take the first scoop.

Seungcheol hummed in thought as he chewed the icecream in his mouth. "Well, icecream, I guess, since we'll finish this anyway."

Jihoon giggled, playfully shoving Seungcheol's shoulder. "Besides that. Essentials?"

"Eggs, maybe? But we do need to get coffee beans."

Jihoon hummed around his spoon. He took the spoon out of his mouth, the spoon clean of icecream. "Yeah, I noticed that. We can go out tomorrow. I'm sure there are atleast two more cups for us for tomorrow morning."

Seungcheol smiled. "More like two cups for you and another one, because you need atleast three cups of coffee to fully function?" He jumped away from Jihoon's pinch, but failed miserably.

Huffing, Jihoon grabbed the remote and pressed play on the movie they were watching. "Whatever, Cheol. We'll go out tomorrow. I think we're running out of sugar as well,"

\--

They always had arguments on who would make the grocery list. Neither of them ever wanted to do it, as it meant looking through their fridge and trying to see just what they needed but didn't have. It also meant they would see the food they stored but forgot about and never threw out. Both Seungcheol and Jihoon never really went out to the grocery store if they ran out of the small things, like bread, or some snack they both only ate if ever it was there. They were the type to buy a lot and let it run out until the need to get more supplies really slaps them in the face.

Because of that, it just makes the listing more complicated. But, since Seungcheol and Jihoon were adults, they always managed to settle on who would write it down every time. Like the reasonable adults they are, they played a game of rock, paper, scissors and the loser would be the one to create the list. Seungcheol lost this time. He grumbled about how Jihoon was cheating in some way, because this was the third time in a row that Jihoon managed to evade writing the list. Jihoon couldn't hear him over his victory.

Grumbling, Seungcheol spent nearly an hour in the kitchen just going in circles, looking for what was missing, and mustering up his brain cells to remember all the things he couldn't remember immediately. Jihoon came in fifteen minutes later to help Seungcheol out, though he was more of a distraction, what with his kisses and all. It took them thirty more minutes to finalise the list, prepare to leave, and then actually leave.

\--

Jihoon was in possession of the grocery list, as always, with Seungcheol trailing behind. It was always like this on their grocery shopping trips.

Jihoon would be the captain in charge, and Seungcheol would be the child trying to sneak some candy into the cart and pray that Jihoon won't notice. Jihoon does, all the time, especially if Seungcheol attempts to put ten different kinds of junk food inside the cart all at once. Jihoon always just stared at Seungcheol, face blank, until Seungcheol caved, innocent facade crumbling into a pouty baby, and returned the sneaked items back to where they belonged.

It was exactly the same for today as well. Jihoon just took a second looking at the list and when he looked up, Seungcheol was already sneaking something inside the cart! The incredulity of it all got Jihoon scoffing, making Seungcheol flinch. They locked eyes, and Seungcheol slowly extracted whatever it was he put inside the cart.

It was a carton of strawberry milk. Jihoon frowned.

At this, Seungcheol pouted. "Jihoonie, please, it's strawberry milk! We haven't had strawberry milk in ages!"

Jihoon sighed. He made a show of scanning the list in his hand. "I don't think it's in the list, Seungcheollie. Is it on the list?" He flipped the paper around to show Seungcheol, shaking it. "No. It's not. So we're not buying it." He said firmly, using his no - arguments tone.

Seungcheol's pout deepened. "Jihoonie, please?" He grabbed Jihoon's free arm.

Jihoon, unyielding, raised an eyebrow.

In return, Seungcheol's eyebrows drew together, his pout further deepened, and -- how could that even be possible? Jihoon didn't know.

"If you remember to put it on the list next time, then I won't argue with you." Jihoon said with an air of finality.

Seungcheol sighed in defeat. "Fine," he returned the carton back with the others and walked beside Jihoon. "I can't believe I let you push me around like this. I'm older than you, above everything else, so I can fight you if I wanted to. I can very well put that strawberry milk back inside this cart and you won't have a say in it because first of all, I'm older than you. I'm the one with the cart privileges." He stated, trying to mask his whiny tone with nonchalance.

Jihoon laughed. "Exactly. I can't very well boss you around, but you let me do it anyway. It's because you love me, Cheol." He totally did not have to get on his tippy toes to plant a chaste kiss on Seungcheol's jaw.

Seungcheol looked down at him fondly. "Yeah, I do," he murmured, bending down to kiss Jihoon's forehead in return. "One day, the tables will turn. I'll be the boss of you, the way things should rightfully be." He said, mostly to himself.

Jihoon heard anyway, and rolled his eyes. "Right. But for now," he glanced once again at the list, "go get us some brown sugar."

"But --" Seungcheol cut himself off as Jihoon's hand shooed him away.

"Go on. I'll be getting coffee beans, so you go catch up with me there," Jihoon placed a hand on the small of Seungcheol's back and gently pushed the other to the opposite direction.

Seungcheol sighed dramatically, but walked away anyway. Jihoon smiled as he watched his boyfriend walk away until there was no more boyfriend to watch. Jihoon turned back to his trusty list and decided he could get more stuff before meeting up with Seungcheol in the coffee section.

\--

Jihoon was on the last item of his list. All he had to get was their favourite instant ramen brand, then he could line up and pay. He walked to the instant food section with a bit of a struggle due to how heavy the cart had become with all the stuff. As he scanned the shelves for their brand, he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something.

He saw the very familiar red packaging above him and he reached out for it. He definitely did not have to tiptoe to reach it. He definitely didn't tiptoe as he got seven more packets of instant ramen. But he did, definitely, feel as if there was something very important he was forgetting. With furrowed eyebrows and a slight frown, he looked through the grocery list again. Everything was checked out, and there was nothing left written on the back of the paper. Odd.

Shrugging, Jihoon made his way to the counter with the least grocers. The feeling became more prominent as he was unloading his items from the cart and placing them in basic classification on the conveyor belt. He was in deep concentration, trying to remember just what it was he was forgetting, but a voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Sir, do you have a rewards card?"

Jihoon blankly stared. "Ah," he recalled, "no I don't."

"Would you like to avail?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

The cashier smiled and started scanning Jihoon's items. Just what was Jihoon forgetting?

Jihoon finished paying for his groceries, but he still couldn't remember what the thing was. It was only when it was time to leave the counter, his cart now filled with paper bags, that he remembered. It was like a lightbulb lighting up.

Jihoon had forgotten his boyfriend of four years.

Jihoon was about to wallow in self - deprecation for the fact that he had forgotten an entire human, and his boyfriend, an important human in his life nonetheless. But, as if on cue, the grocery's intercom played its little jingle that signified an announcement was going to be made.

_"Lee Jihoon, your child is in the Children's Area."_

Child?

Jihoon let out a breath of relief at the realisation. Seungcheol was safe.

He pushed the heavy cart towards the Children's Area, his lightbulb moment further making him feel bad about himself. Something felt missing when he was at the instant ramen section because it was usually Seungcheol who grabbed the ramen packs for him. Seungcheol was also the one who pushed the cart after they paid for their things. No wonder Jihoon felt odd.

Jihoon arrived at the Children's Area, parking his cart near the doorway. The Children's Area was a nightmare to Jihoon's ears and patience, as it was filled with kids crying about how they wanted their parents back. There was a slide and a few toys scattered around, but non of the kids were playing, too busy being annoyingly loud and bothersome. The Children's Area was a large area coloured pastel, with the floors covered in -- what were they? Placemats? Whatever.

Jihoon scanned the area, eyes landing on a familiar face. Jihoon sighed in relief, again, and an easy smile found its way onto his face. He walked towards his boyfriend who was sitting cross - legged and playing with his fingers in the farthest corner.

When Seungcheol saw Jihoon, he looked up. Jihoon's heart fluttered, smile growing wider, as he saw the disappointed pout on Seungcheol's face.

The noise of the world diminished as he got closer to Seungcheol. "Hey," Jihoon said, kneeling infront of Seungcheol. "I didn't know you were my child, but when I thought about it, it made sense."

Seungcheol ignored the playful jab by drawing his eyebrows further. "You forgot about me," he whined.

Jihoon laughed. "No, I didn't!" He defended, uselessly. "You separated from me!"

"Because you told me to get some sugar! Ofcourse I had to separate from you!" Seungcheol fired back, incredulous.

Jihoon bit his lip. Right. He did tell Seungcheol to get some sugar. Not wanting to lose, he asked rather haughtily, "well, did you get the sugar?" Because Jihoon didn't, as it was crossed out of the list.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. He reached beside him to thrust a small paper bag at Jihoon's face. Jihoon looked inside. True enough, there was a pack of brown sugar, the brand that they always take.

Jihoon surrendered. "Okay, I'm sorry," he placed the bag of sugar down to hold both of Seungcheol's hands. "Yeah, I did forget about you. I didn't mean to though, you know that,"

Seungcheol frowned again, lacing his fingers with Jihoon. "I know. But still,"

Jihoon moved his thumbs up and down Seungcheol's hand. "I know, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, okay? We'll go get icecream."

Seungcheol brightened visibly. "Good. It's the least you could do for forgetting about me," he stood up, pulling Jihoon along with him.

It totally felt like Seungcheol was the child. Jihoon decided he would never want children to be around him ever again, seeing as he apparently already had his own.

They made their way out of the Children's Area, Jihoon leading Seungcheol out. Seungcheol took his rightful place behind the cart and they made their way out of the store. Together they placed the groceries in the trunk of Seungcheol's car and settled in the front.

Seungcheol placed his hands on the steering wheel, key not in the ignition, Jihoon buckling up.

"You know," began Seungcheol, "I realised something. I've known you were a strong and independent person ever since I met you six years ago."

Jihoon looked at him, not knowing where this was going.

"And I know that you're still as strong and as independent as you were back then. So I know that you can go and do the groceries by yourself --"

Jihoon laughed, covering his face in embarrassment, because he now knew exactly where this was going.

"And you proved that today. You finished shopping by yourself and didn't even remember that I was with you, because you're so used to doing things by yourself, because you're capable of that anyway. I know you don't really need me around for grocery shopping,"

Jihoon opened his mouth to protest, but a look from Seungcheol told him that he knew whatever was going to come out of Jihoon's mouth was nonsense.

"You just need me around for grocery shopping because I can reach the higher shelves," he continued. "And I can easily push the cart after we pay. But that's it. I'm just here to make your job quicker. You don't really need me here because you have your own car. And you can pay for the groceries by yourself. You can reach the higher shelves by yourself in your own bizarre way, and you can still push the cart even if you struggle."

"So what are you trying to say?" Jihoon asked, feeling deathly afraid although not knowing why.

Seungcheol shrugged. "Nothing." He smiled at Jihoon, "just saying that you're more than capable to do everything by yourself but you still let me go with you despite that."

Jihoon smiled, the heavy feeling being replaced with a lighter heart.

Seungcheol shrugged once more. "I don't know. I just realised it while waiting for you to come get me."

Jihoon reached over to caress Seungcheol's cheek. Seungcheol leaned into the touch, as he always did. "I'm sorry I forgot about you, I really am. I really didn't mean to,"

"I know, don't worry. But, you know, you just can't really help feeling sad, that's all."

Jihoon unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed over the divider separating the driver and passenger seat to settle in Seungcheol's lap. Seungcheol's arms automatically wrapped around Jihoon's waist. Jihoon held Seungcheol's face with both hands now, their eyes shining with adoration and love. Jihoon leaned down and kissed Seungcheol softly.

"I'm really sorry, Cheollie. I'll try to never make it happen again."

Seungcheol smiled, leaning forward to kiss Jihoon's lips again. "I'm sure it's going to happen again, give it a few weeks." He said as they parted.

Jihoon laughed and kissed Seungcheol once more.

(True enough, three weeks later, as they went out for groceries again, Jihoon was already making his way to his boyfriend when the intercom sounded.

 _"Lee Jihoon, your child is at the Children's Area."_ )

\--

**BONUS :**

They were cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie, when Jihoon raised his head from Seungcheol's chest. "Seungcheol,"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you just call me earlier to tell me you had the sugar and can't find me?"

"Jihoonie," Seungcheol sighed, the way he did when Jihoon asked obvious questions he forgot the answers to. "Remember that rule you made about us not bringing our phones because it makes our shopping longer than necessary?"

"Oh, yeah," Jihoon placed his head back down on Seungcheol's chest, listening to his boyfriend's heartbeat. "I'm still sorry."

"And I'm still telling you it's okay. It happened a long time ago, Jihoonie, it's under the rug,"

Jihoon scoffed. "Uhm, it happened two hours ago."

"Exactly.  A long time ago. Now hush, I like Thor and I'd like to watch the movie."

 

**Author's Note:**

> taken from [this cute moment](https://goo.gl/images/VBjtRF)
> 
> AAAAAAAA HELLO IT HAS BEEN A W H I L E SINCE I LAST PUBLISHED SOMETHING I WROTE!!!!!!!! omgosh i am truly sorry, though. i fell into a writing block long ago and am still struggling to get out of it. other than that, i had too many ideas for what to write and i couldn't write them all because i'm not skilled enough to do so. my phone's notes app has so many writing prompts that i thought of but couldn't even write. but!!!! i googled writing prompts and decided to just write from the prompts i found!!!!
> 
> also also i made a [twitter fan account for seventeen!!](https://twitter.com/babyboyscoups?lang=en) yays!! i have a social media au thing over there, please go check it out!! i want some mutuals please :^(
> 
> anyway, thankyou for reading this!! even though it's not very well written!! please look forward to my next works!! loves!!
> 
> please support my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)
> 
> // here's my (very inactive) twitter account! [@minimemeyoongi](https://twitter.com/minimemeyoongi)


End file.
